


Bedtime is best time

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Uchiha Sasuke, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just Married, Not Beta Read, POV Haruno Sakura, Soft Haruno Sakura, Soft Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Soft Uchiha Sasuke, finished at 2 am, just girls in love, so probably not too good, started being written at like 1 am, tsunades mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sakura's tired, and Sasuke takes care of her.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Bedtime is best time

Sakura's not sure what she expected her wife to be doing while she's been out late training for the entire day, but for some reason it hadn't been for her to simply be reading on the couch with a cup of - tea, probably, because Sasuke rather likes tea - something steaming in hand.

She'd been expecting fire. Explosions. _Experiments._ That sort of thing.

Not something as _normal_ as simply reading - and taking notes, of course - the entire day away.

"Hi," Sakura says blankly when Sasuke doesn't acknowledge her presence beyond a lightning quick scan, immediately returning to her book when she had deduced that Sakura wasn't injured beyond the norm. "Um."

Sakura _cannot_ think of anything to say, and honestly, she can't be blamed - Tsunade's training methods are absolutely _ruthless,_ and her frantic use of her quick wits in training have made her supply of witty - or anything at all, really - things to say run dry. 

Sasuke snorts lightly at Sakura, letting her mouth form a small, amused smile without instinctively covering it up defensively. She meets Sakura's eyes, and takes in the weary, bone-dead tired way she's standing, and the amused smile turns into something softer. Fonder. Sasuke sets her cup of tea down, and then she takes a bookmark and marks her page and sets that aside, too; she stands up and reaches around Sakura to close the door and then turns, gently steering Sakura in the direction of their bedroom.

On the way there, Sasuke asks, "Tsunade?" Sakura blinks, because she hadn't said anything, so how had Sasuke-? Sasuke answers her question without her having to ask it. "Tsunade's the only one who can wear you out like this," She says, and that makes sense because Tsunade really _is_ the only instructor who manages to get Sakura in this state. Sakura nods, and Sasuke hums absentmindedly, and begins to undress Sakura for her.

Sakura lets it happen, thankful, in the back of her mind, that she's too exhausted to say that she could do it herself on impulse and then _actually_ have to attempt to get ready for bed with Sasuke serenely watching her bumble through the motions on their bed.

As it is, though, Sasuke gently pulls off her armor, and the most Sakura has to do is turn in a specific way, or twist out of an article of clothing with Sasuke's hands steadying her, while Sakura lets herself drift off in a haze as she relaxes in Sasuke's hold.

"Bath?" Sasuke asks, once Sakura's clothes have all come off. Sakura blinks, her mind taking a few seconds to catch up with what was happening, and then she nods because she knows _exactly_ what she's been in and the mandatory sterilised chemical sprays they've _all_ got to endure don't make her feel clean enough. Not really.

Sasuke nods, and then directs Sakura to the bathroom and runs the bath while Sakura tiredly stands there. Once she sinks into the welcoming, warm bath, her mind drifts off into a state of near-sleep, with her aware, in the back of her mind, that Sasuke is - rather soothingly - giving her a bath, her hands carefully scrubbing Sakura clean.

"Stand up," Sasuke murmurs, an unidentifiable amount of time later, and Sakura does not _want_ to stand up. She'd very much like to stay in the bath, thanks. And maybe go to sleep there. "I need to towel you dry - and then you can go to sleep. In our bed. The very soft, very comfortable bed you _insisted_ that we needed when we moved in together as a married couple, even though we had a perfectly good bed before that. It's be _such_ a waste if we didn't sleep on it, right?"

Sasuke coaxes Sakura out of the bath slowly, and then manages to get her dressed and sleep-ready in what seems like a blink to Sakura.

Sakura slides in the bed, and gets comfortable, expecting Sasuke to get in too, but Sasuke says something about 'needing to do something' before sidling out the door after turning out the lights. For all of Sakura's drowsiness and the ache of her tired muscles _demanding_ she go to sleep, she can't. Not without Sasuke's higher-than-normal body temperature warming her up - at first, Sasuke's body heat had prevented her from sleeping, but now the _absence_ of it affects her ability to sleep. She's just too _cold._

In a fit of frustration, Sakura walks out to the living room, and squints through her bleary eyesight to the blob of blue-black sitting at the table, hunched over what appears to be a piece of paper. Sakura's curious for a nanosecond, but then dismisses the thought of it away - Sakura wants to _sleep,_ dammit, and she can't _do_ that while her wife's not in Sakura's arms.

Sakura comes to a halt before Sasuke, who blinks up at her from her chair in amused surprise. "I thought you were asleep." Sasuke says, and tilts her head as she scrutinizes Sakura. "You're clearly tired." She notes.

"Can't sleep." Sakura grumbles, and scrutinizes Sasuke in turn. "You're _also_ clearly tired," Sakura huffs, and gives Sasuke the most deadpan look she can muster when her _idiotic_ wife looks as though she's going to argue. "You look like you could sleep for a hundred years, so come to bed already."

"I-" Sasuke starts, glancing at the paper with her brows furrowed. Sakura cuts in before she can fully finish her sentence. "I can't sleep without you," She whines, and pouts a little as she says it. If it helps Sasuke come to bed quicker, she'll do it. "And besides, it can wait until morning, can't it?"

"Well." Sasuke says, and then eyes her and the paper in turn. "Yes. It can."

"Sleep." Sakura says triumphantly, and yanks at Sasuke's arm until Sasuke puts the paper down and comes to bed like she _should._

"Better?" Sasuke murmurs into her ear, Sakura so close that you couldn't tell where one ends and the other begins.

"Much." Sakura hums happily, and falls asleep to the vibrations of Sasuke's laugh.


End file.
